I Want You Dead
by Spirit Ella
Summary: She wanted to have everything. Her daughter deserved much more than just being the cousin of a princess. And so she made a decision, one that would've caused the death of the Royal Family. Takes place before Princess Charm School. Rated M for blood and violence.


_(A/N: I thought this would've been a good idea... also, yay, I'm the first to publish an M rated Barbie fanfic! *takes a deep breath* This story is about Queen Isabella and Dame Devin... takes place a few days before the accident and goes on to after it. There will be blood and violence -of course there will be, do people hit by shattered glasses remain without wounds?- so if you can't stand that... well, go read something else. There will be little mentions of Blair and Delancy too, just so you know, because they were little when the accident happened. Even though I'm the most unsuited person to write this fanfic, being myself scared to death by blood, I decided to give this a shot...)_

* * *

Wasn't she the unluckiest person in the world? Her husband had died a few days before, shot by someone she didn't even know, and she had to bear living with her stepbrother's family all year.

Even though she was Reginald's stepsister, Isabella still didn't choose her to be her Lady Royal... after all she had done for her, and she was also related to her husband! How could she do such a thing to her, Dana Devin?

Her little daughter Delancy started to cry, sign that she wanted something from her mother. Dame Devin went to her daughter, smiling at the sight of her. Two wonderful brown eyes and a few strands of strawberry blonde hair... Delancy had her mother's hair and her father's eyes, she would've been a gorgeous girl when she would've grown up, Dame Devin was sure of that... surely she would've been prettier than Isabella and Reginald's daughter, Sophia. That little annoying creature was blonde like her mother and had the same eyes as her and her father. Also, her name was horrible. Sophia? Was that even a _decent_ name for a princess?

"What is it, sweetheart?" Dana asked Delancy, who replied with a squeal and began to play with the earring on her mother's left ear. Looks like she just wanted her mother to hold her in her arms...

"Dana! Come here, Lilith is out right now and I need your help!" Dame Devin growled hearing her sister-in-law's voice. Lilith was Isabella's Lady Royal, and apparently she wasn't there at the moment, so she had to do her job. How could she say no to the Queen of Gardania?

"I'll be right back, Delancy" Dame Devin kissed her daughter's forehead and put her again in her cradle with curtains made of violet silk and gold decorations.

When she went downstairs, Isabella put the little Sophia in her arms "Sorry, Dana, but I need you to look after her... I promise you this won't take me too long! Please, do it for me... Reginald and I are going out in the garden because Prince seems to have found my bracelet with the ruby again" Isabella looked at Dana with her big blue eyes, hoping she would've taken care of her little daughter

"Fine, I'll look after Sophia for a while" Dame Devin faked a smile to her sister-in-law, and looked at her opening the door of the palace and run outside

"Thank you so much! I owe this to you!" Isabella shouted at her

"Whatever you say, 'dearest'!" Dame Devin hissed, and then looked down at Sophia "So you're the future princess of Gardania?"

The little girl looked up at her aunt "P-pri-princess!" she squealed, smiling. Dame Devin rolled her eyes, snorting. Even the sight of someone related to Isabella irritated her...

"Dana, thanks again!" the Queen came back in that moment and took Sophia in her arms again, then showed Dame Devin the gold bracelet she had lost a few months before "Isn't Prince amazing, for being only a puppy? He found it again!"

"Uh... surely he has a good nose" Dame Devin replied, trying to seem happy for Isabella "I have to go... see how's Delancy" she quickly went upstairs again, right to her bedroom.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about how unfair life was for her; she didn't like what she could see in the near future. Isabella and Reginald sitting in their thrones and Sophia strolling in the castle, playing with Delancy... NO! Her daughter would've never been friends with that annoying little princess!

And when it would've been time for the two girls to attend the prestigious Princess Charm School, Sophia would've never picked Delancy to be her Lady Royal at the Graduation Ceremony. Just like what happened to her... Isabella didn't pick her to be her Lady Royal for some unknown reason. Dame Devin couldn't let all those things happen. Delancy deserved something more than just living in a castle because her cousin lived there as well. She deserved to be... the _owner_ of the palace, not just a guest.

And that's when Dame Devin decided to take back what was hers. Everything, maybe more, just for revenge. She wanted Isabella dead, along with her despicable stepbrother Reginald and their little daughter Sophia. Then she would've had everything she deserved, and her daughter would've lived the life that truly suited her. The life of a _princess._

She just had to plan it all perfectly... what could've been more tragic? Killed by some poison? Or maybe she could've asked someone to kill all three of them while they were sleeping, or even make them have an accident with the Royal Limousine... she decided for the third option: a tragic accident, one evening, as soon as possible.

The next morning, Dame Devin went to see what Isabella had to do that day... she quickly read the list of the Queen's appointments for April 26th. Visiting a hospital with Reginald from 10:00 am to 12:45 pm, go to the doctor with Sophia at 1:10 pm, have lunch at the palace at 2:00 pm, go for a walk with Lilith from 3:00 pm to 4:30 pm, take care of Sophia until 6:30 pm and then go visit the poor zone of the city where all people stayed at home all day because none of them had a job... from 7:00 to 9:30 pm.

Dame Devin gasped. That was perfect! She also knew there was a dark street in that zone of the city where many accidents had happened before because of the many holes on the ground... she just had to convince Isabella to go there, by saying there was a very poor family living in that street.

"You're sure, Dana? I never heard of this family..." Isabella asked

"That couple went to live there a few weeks ago... they also have a little daughter, maybe she could be friends with Sophia, what do you think?" Dame Devin lied. Isabella, unfortunately for her and her family, believed her.

And that evening, at 7:30 pm, she, Reginald and the little Sophia were in the Royal Limousine, in that dark street full of holes on the ground...

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we're about to put our feet on the ground, I promise" Isabella reassured Sophia, who was in her basket and was crying inconsolably because of the many desperate moves of the driver to miss the holes

"I don't like this, Isabella..." Reginald murmured, not really sure that going to visit a family in that street was a good idea

"Your Majesties, the brakes just broke!" the driver shouted, panicked

"What?" Isabella yelled "What does that mean?"

"The limousine is out of control! I can't stop it!"

Isabella, afraid for her daughter, who was screaming frightened, took the basket where she was and after being sure she wouldn't get hurt, threw it out of the limousine. The basket flew for a few metres, and then landed in front of a tall orange building. Sophia continued crying and screaming desperately.

"Try to do something!" Isabella yelled again at the driver, but soon the limousine crashed against a wall, making the front window of it explode in a thousand of little pieces of glass.

The driver died immediately, his body pressed against the wall on the building the limousine hit and the backseats, blood dripping from his face, his teeth falling down and leaving empty spots in his mouth from where dark red liquid dripped and went to color of that terrible shade of red the seat where he was sitting a few seconds before. The King and the Queen of Gardania died after a brief agony; both had shattered glasses all over their bodies, that had formed deep wounds. Blood was coming out of the noses, eyes, throats and mouths, Isabella's beautiful long blonde hair were now red, the gems on her golden crown from pink had become of the same color of her hair... shining red gems, from where liquid dripped and painted the Queen's face.

In the meantime, a woman opened the door of her home and found a basket with a crying little girl inside... Nicole Willows gasped. That little creature couldn't remain there, she needed a home. She bent down on her knees and took the little girl in her arms, trying to make her stop crying.

"Shhh... it's okay, you're safe... what's your name, sweetheart?" Nicole stroked her cheek lovingly, and was delighted to see the little girl now had started to laugh, reassured "I guess you can't say it yet... I'll find a new one for you, then... what do you think of Blair?"

The next morning, at the palace, Lilith and Dame Devin, with Delancy in her arms, were in the throne room and were lost in their own thoughts.

"Dead! All are dead, can you believe it, Dana?" Lilith suddenly screamed, tears falling from her eyes "My beloved friend Isabella, her husband, the poor little Sophia! All dead!"

Dame Devin was pretending to be desperate but deep inside she wasn't at all. April 26th was the day it all fell into place for her. The day she would've finally have what she deserved.

"Why you don't say anything? Aren't you sad for what happened?" Lilith asked her, still crying

"Of course I am!" Dame Devin tried to start crying, but she couldn't because she was about to start laughing for the happiness "My dear brother, my sister-in-law, my lovely little niece!" she embraced her little Delancy tight

Lilith and Dame Devin had lunch in the dining room of the palace that day, alone... having lunch in the palace like that was really awful, without Isabella's laughter or Reginald's intricate speeches about everything he decided to talk about on that day... no more giggles by the little Sophia...

After a few hours, Dame Devin was in her room, looking at the newspaper satisfacted. "Tragic death of the Royal Family of Gardania. Their limousine crashed, trapping all three and the driver inside. Queen Isabella's crown will return to the palace again in a few days, after having been cleaned from the blood"

"Perfect" Dame Devin said

"What is perfect?" a voice came from behind her. Lilith.

"Oh, nothing..."

"You are the one that planned their death, didn't you? You never liked Isabella, you're jealous because you wanted to be her Lady Royal instead of me! I know you hated her... don't try to hide it, I met people like you before!" Lilith hissed "Why don't you admit it? I discovered your horrible plan already, Dana! I can see in your eyes that you're not desperate for the loss of your niece and her parents!"

Dame Devin growled at that irritating and stupid woman with light brown hair and green eyes that was standing a few metres away from her. She didn't imagine Lilith would've been an obstacle... luckily she had something in her room that would've saved her from going to jail.

"What if you're right, Lilith?" she said, fearless, then took a hankerchief from her table and opened a drawer. Still with the hankerchief in her hand, she took a gun out of it and immediately turned to the other woman, pointing the weapon at her "What will you do?"

Lilith opened her mouth to scream, but Dame Devin pulled the trigger once, twice, three times, never missing the target and prevented her to even let out a sound from her mouth. The Lady Royal looked down at the top of her light blue dress, seeing three little holes and blood dripping from each one. She looked up at Dame Devin once again, and then collapsed on the floor, lifeless.

"Nothing to say, Lilith?" Dame Devin made the gun fall on the floor near the other woman's Lady Royal crown, that had fallen off her head, then walked out of her room and went to her bedroom to see if Delancy was fine. She chuckled darkly "Pity"

* * *

_(Agh, this was long... bet you hate Dame Devin even more now, right? This is her backstory... oh dear Kelly, she's evil, isn't she? Well, I always imagined that something like this had happened, since in the movie she seems to have no mercy for the people she doesn't like... of course, we never saw her killing someone -we're talking about a Barbie movie, don't forget it- but she said she eliminated someone, so that means she DID kill someone, even though a lot of years before... So, uhm... yeah, this is what happened those 'lot of years before' for me... If you enjoyed this story -I hope you did, but I'm not sure- please leave a review! Your... uh, what should I write now? Oh well, I'm still a hopeless romantic, even though I wrote this terrible thing! So... well, bye from your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne)_


End file.
